Forward To New Beginnings
by DariusKaine
Summary: Sequel to my first one- Beginnings, Ends, Recovery- You don't have to read the first one but I suggest you do.


The moon rose over the valley, casting shadows off the flowers and the rocks. Two figures sat on the lone cliff, overlooking the vast blueness of the ocean.

"How long has it been?" Natalia asked, her face distant and somewhat reflective.

"Since what?" Guy said, taking his eyes away from the ocean to look at her.

"Since…since Asch died." She said. It was obvious that it still pained her to think about him. Normally Guy and the others didn't really talk about him when Natalia was around, but now here she was, steeling herself for this. I wonder why?

"Look Natalia, we really don't have to talk about this if you don't –"

"It's fine. Really." She said, smiling a little, "It's just a question right?"

"Well, to be honest I really don't know. I haven't really been counting, but I guess it's been around three years since Luke turned eighteen." He said. After a while she didn't answer. Worried, he touched her cheek with his fingers. She shivered a little from the contact, then leaned on his chest.

"Has it really been that long?" She asked from under his arm.

"I guess, I mean who's counting? I don't count every moment me and Luke spent hanging out. We just…enjoy the moment, you know?"

"I guess so…" She looked up to his face, "Do you count every moment of us together?"

He kissed her forehead, "Of course not."

Just then, someone thumped him on the back of the head. He looked around, and came face-to-face with a very annoyed Luke.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

Yeah, he was annoyed.

"Just sitting down…" His voice trailed off as he saw what appeared to be Tear's head before it disappeared behind a rock.

It hit him.

"This is your spot."

"I hope I'm not disrupting anything but yeah, it is."

"Oh. Sorry, Luke." Guy laughed, "Guess it just caught our eye. It's fine, we were headed back anyway."

"Y-yes. We were." Natalia said. It was embarrassing to be caught like this, especially by Luke…

They stood up and made the walk back to camp. The remaining replicas who stole Van's equipment were planning something big again, now that their first plan to kidnap Florian had failed. They were headed to Grand Chokmah to ask Peony what their next course of action would be. This was just a pit stop. Even Noelle needs rest, right?

* * *

Earlier in the day, they had discussed on how to deal with the rebels, who were starting to call themselves "Van's Descendants". Apparently they think of Van like a father. It was disturbing as Anise pointed out:

"Who would wanna be a child of that brainless, stupid, crazy son of a…"

This died with one cold glare from Tear, who at least still respected his brother, even after all that had happened.

Guy and Natalia went to the back of the camp, careful not to disturb the Colonel and Anise with their "planning". Obviously they were discussing again on which one of them would make their "move".

"I bet it's Guy." Anise whispered, smiling.

"Of course not. Luke already has progress with his." Jade countered.

"I bet you five thousand Gald that Guy makes his first move." Anise giggled.

"Sure why not. I could use a drink." Jade smirked.

Honestly, Jade can be so childish sometimes. Besides, who in the world pays FIVE THOUSAND GALD for a DRINK? That must be some pretty exquisite wine.

Or a huge number of glasses, Luke had said.

The next day they were on their way again, and on the Albiore the trip only took a couple of hours really.

Grand Chokmah was as…grand, as always. Jade, Luke and Natalia were off to see Peony; Tear and Anise were both on their way to report to their higher-ups, which left Guy to do some walking around.

He passed by the jewelry store, and saw the most dazzling and beautiful ring he had ever seen. He pictured Natalia wearing it, and he knew it would look good on her. He checked the price tag.

Yeah. It would DEFINITELY suit a princess.

* * *

Twenty-thousand Gald… Twenty-thousand Gald… The sum just swirled in his head. Where would he get twenty-thousand Gald? What he got for walking Peony's rappigs won't even buy him a new shirt!

"Hey Guy!" Luke called from ahead.

Guy just waved, wallowing in his sorrow.

"What's wrong? You look like you just lost a gamble."

Then an idea struck him. It wasn't nice, but he was desperate.

"Luke, how 'bout helping me ask Lady Suzanne to give me some money?"

"Sure, I guess. How much?" Luke was confused about this. Guy didn't normally ask any favors from his mother.

"Around…twenty." Guy grimaced.

"Twenty Gald? I'm sure I have some change in here…"

"Thousand."

Luke stopped, "Twenty-THOUSAND? What for?"

"It's kind of…complicated. Anyway I'll just ask her about it."

"It's about Natalia isn't it?"

Guy nodded, resigned.

"Alright, I won't push it."

"Don't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. I don't even know what it is, right?"

The whole evening all Guy could think of was the ring, and how it would look good on Natalia…

They were headed for Baticul next, to tell Ingobert about what they had agreed on with Peony. They were to hold another summit in Yulia City about what they would do with the problem. This was perfect timing for Guy, and already he couldn't wait.

* * *

Apparently two days later at Baticul, Suzanne liked the idea about what Guy was going to do that she gave Guy an extra six thousand Gald allowance. Now all he had to do was to slip away to Grand Chokmah unnoticed.

One day later, he was on his way back to Grand Chokmah on the Albiore. Noelle was just bringing him there then she would pick up Peony to take to Yulia City. After he was done he would have to meet the others there by ferry.

Meanwhile, in Baticul, everyone was resting at the inn. Luke was away to see his parents, and so did Natalia. Tear was off to get some groceries, so that left Jade and Anise to connive on their own.

"I wonder what the _real_ reason for Guy's departure is." Jade said, smiling a little.

"The bet's still on, you know." Anise grinned menacingly, "I could use an upgrade for Tokunaga."

Jade sighed, "Perhaps you're right, but I'm not giving up on Luke."

The ring was even more dazzling up close, its big diamond centerpiece winking at him from the leather case already in his palm. He was on his way to the port to take the ferry onward to Yulia City when someone bumped him from the front.

He blinked and looked at his hand.

The case was gone.

Furious, he ran after the thief. From behind, he knew he wasn't very fast. He soon overtook the bandit and knocked him down, his sword pointed at the neck.

The thief was wearing a cloak, and the hood fell back as he landed on the ground.

Guy swallowed a gasp. It was just a boy, about as old as Anise. He was trembling, eyes wide with fear.

"P-please don't kill me." His voice shook.

Guy immediately sheathed his sword and helped him to his feet.

"It's not safe to be stealing like this. What's your name?"

"Ummm… Henry, sir."

"Henry. Why are you going around and stealing people's stuff?"

"To get some money." Henry was sobbing now, "My mom is still very sick from the miasma, and it's been three years already. Her health is degrading, and the treatment is very expensive. I really need the money. I'm sorry."

Guy sighed. The doctors were still corrupt around here. That program should have been for free, yet doctors are charging their patients. He really should delve into this, but not right now.

"Don't worry, kid." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch with money and handed it to Henry.

"Thanks." Henry gave him a big hug and ran away beaming, the pouch jingling on his belt.

* * *

In Yulia City, the summit was about to start. Natalia glanced around the central building. Where was Guy? She went to the outside port, searching the faces, none were familiar to her.

This was not good. She needed Guy beside her, to give her the strength she needed in this event. Without him, she would fall to pieces.

"We should get started." Jade said from behind her.

"R-right."

In the summit, they had decided that the rebels were too big of a threat to ignore, so they were sending in the team to take the first move: destroy the equipment, and the largest clump of fomicry equipment they know was left in Ortion Cavern. That was their next destination.

Natalia went outside after that to take in the night air. She was tired and stressed from all the pressure. Every time the leaders were in a twist they always looked to Natalia for advice, and like always she had to make the "smart" choice.

If she knew what it was.

Someone hugged her from the back, and immediately her spirits lifted. She knew exactly who it was.

Guy…

She turned around to face him.

There he was, standing tall and strong like she remembered. She felt stupid since he was only gone for a couple of days, but it felt like an eternity for her.

"Natalia, I have to ask you something." He said, pulling out something from his pocket and lay on one knee.

She gasped in surprise and in fear.

Guy opened the leather case, and there it was.

"Natalia…marry me?"

"Guy. I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"B-but Asch."

"Forget him! You have to move on. _I_ want to move on." He took Natalia's hand and slid the ring, "With you."

"But what about your fear…?"

"Forget the fear Natalia. That happened when my family died. Now I want _you_ to be my family, that way I'm never going to lose it again."

"Oh, Guy. Y-yes." Tears were forming around her eyes, "I will."

"Well, I guess I'll be taking my money now." Anise chimed, smiling ear to ear.

Jade sighed, "Oh well. I guess you win this time. I must say I'm quite disappointed Luke. I thought you had more guts that Guy has."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke said, stepping from beside Tear.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Right. It's going to take more than _that_ to win my heart." Tear said, but her eyes definitely lied. No one noticed though.

Guy and Natalia just hugged each other in the pale light of the evening, the moon rising over the glass dome overhead. They could think of nothing else except each other, and how they would spend the rest of their lives together. It didn't matter what challenges lay ahead.

They were together.

Now and forever.


End file.
